


Tipped

by occasionalwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionalwriter/pseuds/occasionalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was almost to the house, less than a mile away when his breath caught in his throat and he was screeching to a halt. Just ahead of him, a jeep was flipped onto it’s top a few feet into the ditch. Before he could even think about what could’ve happened, he’s leaping off his bike and letting it fall to the ground. He gets to the driver’s side and is immediately holding down panic when he sees Stiles hanging out the shattered window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipped

It was nearly midnight on a Thursday and Derek texted both Stiles and Derek to make their way out to the house. Apparently, there had been something going on around the town that needed to be addressed immediately. If Stiles hadn’t recently announced that he and Derek might be something more than just friends, Scott probably would’ve ignored it in order to get a little bit more sleep but he knew Stiles would be there which meant that Scott should probably join in to be a mediator if they both wanted to play hero that night. He also was still a little wary with their relationship, being the best friend he felt like he had the right to do that.

So, Stiles got into his jeep and headed down the road right when Derek’s text went through. Scott had followed up the message with a promise that he’d just be a minute or two behind on his bike and Derek responded to the both of them telling them to be careful and he’d be waiting.

Scott was almost to the house, less than a mile away when his breath caught in his throat and he was screeching to a halt. Just ahead of him, a jeep was flipped onto it’s top a few feet into the ditch. Before he could even think about what could’ve happened, he’s leaping off his bike and letting it fall to the ground. He gets to the driver’s side and is immediately holding down panic when he sees Stiles hanging out the shattered window.

“Stiles… Stiles wake up.” Scott mutters, putting two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. The little relief he got from finding one was overshadowed when Stiles body arched up a little and he coughed up blood. “Damn it!”

Then Scott was dialing for Derek and putting his free hand on the side of Stiles’ face, “Wake up, come on. Please Stiles.”

There was a little groan and Stiles’ eyes were opening just barely. He looked disoriented and shaken up but the fact that he was awake had Scott sighing in relief again. Then he’s babbling something to Derek about what happened before clicking his phone off and turning all his attention back to Stiles. 

“Okay, Stiles, can you hear me?”

There’s a grunt of pain and then Stiles’ head is turning just enough that he can see Scott at his side, “Shit…”

“Yeah, it’s okay. Derek’s on his way. So stay awake. What happened?” 

“Something was in the middle of the road.” Stiles explains, then he’s taking a few breaths that have Scott growing more and more concerned about the state of his internal organs, “I swerved and must’ve hit the shoulder of the road wrong. Then I flipped and I don’t remember anything else.”

Scott nods a little bit and looks around, taking in the scene. The windshield of the jeep is spider web shattered and just barely holding on while both side windows are completely blown out, leaving glass everywhere including the spot where Stiles is laying and Scott is kneeling. From what it looked like, the seatbelt had been around Stiles but somehow got broken off from its spot above the seat therefore rendering it useless and allowing Stiles to drop to the ground. He was lucky he hadn’t been completely thrown out of the car and then crushed by it.

“Do you know what it was?” Scott asks, grabbing ahold of Stiles’ hand to keep him from pulling at a piece of glass lodged in his leg.

“No idea.” Stiles says, “With my luck probably just a stupid deer.”

Then, Scott looks up to see both Derek and Isaac sprinting toward them. Scott feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders because now it’s not just up to him to save Stiles. The two are squatting down on his other side and before anyone can say anything Isaac is popping back up and pulling out his phone, dialing for an ambulance and glancing confused at Scott because he hadn’t done it himself.

“Scott, focus.” Derek says, “The bleeding in his leg needs to be slowed down so put some pressure on that. Don’t pull out the glass though, it could be stopping more bleeding than we could control.”

Scott nods and is then pushing his hands onto Stiles’ thigh around the glass and giving him an apologetic glance when Stiles let out a little yelp of pain, “I’m sorry.”

Isaac comes back then and is lifting Stiles’ head off the ground, feeling around to see if there was any bleeding that they hadn’t seen yet. When it was all clear he was content to just keep it off the ground as Derek was pushing Stiles’ shirt up to look at his stomach and chest.

When they all got a good look at it they looked worriedly up at Derek who shook his head slightly, better to not startle Stiles with the fact that his whole torso seemed to be one big bruise and his stomach was rigid to the touch. Isaac’s hand found his way to Stiles’ hair line where there was a gash spreading a few inches on his forehead, he pressed down against it and then smiled when Stiles’ eyes rolled up to see him.

“Idiot. Got outsmarted by a deer.”

“You’re mean.” Stiles says back.

“Might not have been a deer,” Scott reminds them, “You never know what it could be when it involves us. How’re you doing Stiles?”

“Feels like there’s a boulder sitting on my chest.” He admits. Then he thinks for a second before turning his head to look at Derek, “What was the meeting about? Cause I don’t think we’re going to make it.”

Derek smirks and says, “We can talk about it later, just shut up and keep breathing right now. Also, we’ll need to call the Sheriff, I bet he’s already heard about the crash and we don’t want him finding out it was you from someone else.”

“On it.” Scott says, pulling out his phone.

“I hear the sirens.” Isaac says then, “Scott, you should probably move your bike out of the way unless you want it to get hit.”

Scott nods as he finally get’s through on the Sheriff’s phone and is telling him what happened as he lifts his bike and rolls it over to the side of the road. Once he’s disconnected from the call, the ambulance is there and gently moving Isaac and Derek out of the way. The female one has a little trouble getting Derek to back off but she tells him, “We’re going to take care of him. Alright? Just let us do our job, he’s in good hands. I promise.”

Isaac grabs a hold of his arm then and is pulling him away so they’re standing next to Scott who tells them, “The Sheriff will meet us at the hospital. He was on the night shift. How’s he looking?”

“Don’t know.” Isaac mumbles. 

They all listen in as the paramedics talk in low voices to each other. They were probably trying to make sure that the three of them didn’t hear what they were talking about but, luckily for them, they were able to hear them as clear as day.

“Collapsed lung,” The female says, pulling an oxygen mask over his face and pressing her hand to chest, “A few broken ribs, probably from hitting the steering wheel.”

“A lot of bleeding from glass shards in his legs.” The male says, wrapping bandages around his thigh where the largest piece of glass is impaled, “Likely broken femur along with a dislocated knee on the left side. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.”

She nods and is then moving the backboard so it’s lying right next to Stiles. Then, they’re moving him over onto it and moving at twice the speed to get him into the ambulance while shouting back to the boys that they could meet them there. All three are running up though and the guy gives a sigh and says, “One of you can ride with him, that’s all we have room for.”

“Go ahead.” Scott says, nodding to Derek, “Isaac and I will meet you there. Take care of him.”

Derek nods and is crawling into the back of the rig as Scott yanks his bike back up. Then they’re pulling away and leaving Scott and Isaac alone at the scene. “Do you really think it was a deer?”

“No idea.” Scott admits, “I hope so. Otherwise he was targeted and I really don’t want to deal with that right now. Although, I’m a little pissed that he decided to swerve out of the way and almost kill himself instead of hitting the damn thing.”

“He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it until he was in his jeep upside down.” Isaac says, “Come on, let’s get going.”

“You want to ride on the back of the bike or just walk all the way there?”

“My masculinity isn’t so fragile that I can’t ride on the back.” Isaac rolls his eyes as Scott climbs on the bike with a smirk. Isaac crawls on the back right after him and then says, “Let’s go. Derek will be freaking out. He needs us with him.”

Once they get to the hospital they find Derek sitting in the waiting room with Ms. McCall on the chair next to him, she has a hand resting gently on his back and looks up when Derek’s head flips toward the door. The two of them find chairs right next to them and Scott is looking at his mom with dread on his face because she has the sympathy that scares him when it comes to patients he cares about.

She seems to notice his worry then and she’s quickly putting her hands on his knees where he sits across from her, “It’s okay, he’s alive.”

“That doesn’t sound promising.” Isaac says.

She gives a little smile to the three of them and says, “He’s got a chest tube to correct for the collapsed lung and they stitched up his leg. They’ve also put his knee back in its place and they have it wrapped up until it’s gone down in swelling so they can cast up for the broken femur. They had to put some stitches in the cut on his head as well. They took him into surgery because there was indication of internal bleeding. They’re hoping they can correct all of that in one go but if not they’ll just get him stable and take him back in when he’s a little stronger.”

Derek’s head is leaning back against the wall behind him, taking in all of the information. Scott’s head is going to rest in his hands until he realizes just how much blood is still on them. Isaac seems to notice the same thing at the same time and the two of them are standing up while picking at the dried blood.

“Come on Derek, let’s clean up. Melissa can intercept his dad when he gets here. You’ve got blood on you too, come on.” Isaac says, grabbing the upper part of Derek’s arm and pulling him up. Melissa nods to them and waves her hands to lead them off.

They get to the bathroom and are all putting their hands in sinks and scrubbing as the water runs over them. The water is pink and sluggish as it goes down the drain and even when it turns clear, Isaac is still scrubbing like his life depends on it. Scott and Derek glance at each other and then they’re both going to Isaac and turning off the water.

“You’re good Isaac, it’s clean. Your hands don’t have blood on them anymore.” Derek says, grabbing a few paper towels and shoving them into Isaac’s hands, “Let’s go back out there and see if his dad’s here. Alright?”

Isaac nods numbly and is following the two of them out of the bathroom and back to where Melissa is sitting next to the Sheriff and explaining the exact same thing she had to them. Once they’re sitting around the two of them again Melissa stands up and says, “I’m going to go check in on them, see how he’s doing. Then I’ll bring you all some coffee.”

“Scott, what happened?” his dad asks.

“We were headed out to Derek’s and he was dodging a deer or something. His car ended up rolling and his seatbelt broke. He wasn’t crushed though and I was there just minutes later and then Derek and Isaac were there.”

They go quiet for a while, all in varying states of anxiousness as they wait for Melissa to come back with any new information. It took her almost a half hour and she walked in with a little drink tray with coffee for each of them. After handing one to each of them she takes a seat next to Scott, Isaac on his other side with Derek and the Sheriff across from them.

“They’ve located all the sources of bleeding and they’re fixing him up.” She says, “He should be alright. He’s in the best hands possible, so relax; okay?”

“When’ll they be done?” Isaac asks.

“Half hour to an hour more.” She tells them, “I’ll let you into his room as soon as I can but for now you’ve just got to wait it out.”

“But he’s going to be alright?” Scott checks.

“Looks like it.” Melissa says, giving his shoulder a squeeze, “You guys did well, keeping the bleeding held off and keeping him awake. You did well.”

That seems to take a load off of all of their shoulders and they relax a little bit as the Sheriff thanks them all over and over again. Melissa is taking off after that, saying that she’s going to keep a close eye on Stiles and tell them everything she knows each time she can.

It takes another hour for her to come back and she gives them a smile and says, “You can come on back. He hasn’t woken up from the anesthesia and probably won’t for a little while but you can sit in there until he does. He’ll be disoriented and he might not remember the accident at all so be careful. His leg is all casted up and they have it hanging from the ceiling to help with the pain and everything.”

She leads them back and they find him lying on the bed, the back tilted up a little bit, and his leg wrapped in a white cast most of the way up his thigh. He has gauze on his head from where they’d stitched up the cut and similar little bandages along his arms from where glass had cut into him. He looks okay though, he looks like he’ll recover which is the most important thing.

They all find their places in the room, sitting on the chairs offered while Derek stands up against the wall next to the window. Melissa checks a few things and taps on his IV once or twice before she says that she has other patients to check in on but she’ll be back soon. Isaac has pulled his chair up right next to the bed, the Sheriff across from him and they both take a hold of one of his hands. Scott is leaning back against the wall, crashing after just a few seconds with the adrenaline finally dropping.

Derek ends up sitting on the floor in the corner, also asleep, with both the Sheriff and Isaac following that path just minutes later. Melissa does her check every hour or so and throws a blanket over each of them when she walks in to see that. Stiles grunts a little bit and Melissa steps over, shushing him and running her hand over his head, “It’s alright sweetie, you’re okay. Just rest.”

He seems to relax again and she pulls his blanket up a little higher. It takes her a second to leave, because in that moment when she looks around she sees a group of people who have been thrown in above their heads and are just trying to tread water. The Sheriff had been kept in the dark long enough to cause worry that his kid was on drugs or something of that caliber; Derek had been through his family dying though an action of the girl he was seeing and his house burnt to the ground; Isaac had been stuck in an abusive home until his dad had died and then he’d been thrown into the supernatural world; Stiles was just trying to keep all of his friends alive and trying to do his best without further worrying his father; and then Scott who was doing his very best to keep his pack, his friends, together without compromising his morals. She was proud to consider them all the next best thing to family and Scott was her pride and joy. She was surrounded by an impressive group.

Stiles wakes up ten hours after his surgery. It’s almost ten in the morning on Friday and the three wolves were all staying in the room instead of going to school. The Sheriff, on the other hand, did have to go to work and his first project is going to see the scene where Stiles could’ve died.

When he starts to wake up, his eyes move around frantically. He tries to sit up but his entire abdomen flares up in pain and before he can stop it, a groan slips out of his mouth. That has all three of them jumping up and leaning over top of him. 

“You’re awake!” Isaac says, smile almost blinding. Stiles was glad they’d become friends, glad that whatever differences they’d had in life were overcome. Because Isaac was a good person, a great friend to have around because he truly seemed to value every person in his life.

“Thank god.” Scott says, grabbing a hold of his hand and giving it a little squeeze.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Derek says, leaning down just enough to give him a kiss on the forehead, “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore.” Stiles says, “I feel like my stomach is on fire.”

“That’s from the surgery.” Scott explains, “You had some internal injuries which meant they had to go in and fix all that up. And your leg is broken. You had some cuts from the glass as well so those are all stitched up.”

“Melissa should be back in in a little bit.” Derek says, “She’s been checking in every hour to make sure that you’re alright.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Isaac asks slowly.

Stiles fidgets a little bit before nodding slightly, “Car crash. I swerved out of the way of something and the car flipped. Scott was there.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t too far behind you.” Scott explains, “Then I called Derek and he showed up with Isaac. Isaac called the ambulance and then we were here.”

Stiles takes a second to comprehend what he’s said and then asks, “Shouldn’t you two be in school? You didn’t have to wait for me to wake up.”

“We can miss a day of school.” Scott says, rolling his eyes, “Besides, we wanted to make sure everything was okay. You scared the shit out of us.”

“And how’s my favorite patient?” Melissa asks, walking in with a smile and giving his arm a squeeze before pulling on her stethoscope. She listens for a little while and then pulls back and says, “Sounds all good. We’ll keep you here for a little bit to keep track of your vitals from the surgery and make sure that’s all healing up as it should. You’ll be on crutches until your leg heals but we see a full recovery for you.”

“And my leg will work fine?”

“It should. Barring any complications, there should be a full recovery. It’ll take a while for it to be back to full strength but that’s how it goes with any bone break.” She says.

He nods in relief and is then reaching out to grab onto Derek’s hand. He takes it quickly and then Melissa tells them that they shouldn’t strain him but it’s okay if he stays awake for a while. She leaves them and they all find their spots sitting, pulling their chairs up next to the bed.

“What was the meeting supposed to be about?” Stiles asks.

“Really?” Isaac smirks, “That’s your first question aside from the medical stuff?”

“Of course! I mean, that’s why we were driving out!” Derek cringes a little bit at that which makes Stiles immediately backtrack and say, “No, no. This isn’t your fault Derek. It was a freak accident. Okay?”

He nods and straightens up slightly, “It’s nothing you need to worry about right now. It can wait until you’re out of the hospital. Just let us take care of it.”

Stiles looks a little angry at that but he’s already starting to fall asleep so there’s not a lot of fight in him. They all stayed quiet until they fell asleep and then Scott was asking the question again, “So, what is it? What’s the threat?”

“There was a threat that came by mail.” Derek says, annoyance clear in his voice, “They are just mad about the fact that I bit Isaac basically and say that, in retaliation, they’ll bite Stiles unless I do. I don’t think they’re a huge concern because Chris says he’ll take care of them. I just wanted the both of you to know, to have your guard up. I shouldn’t have even had you come out.”

“Stop beating yourself up.” Isaac says, “Stiles wouldn’t want you to and it’s not reasonable. It was an accident. It’s okay.”

“Isaac is right.” Scott agrees, “But it is definitely good to know. Now that he’s hurt we’ll keep an eye on him, take turns spending the night for a while. He won’t like it but he’ll understand in this case. Derek, it’s really not your fault. Besides, now you can spend the night with him. It’s a win-win.” 

Derek cracks a smile at that and nods, “We’ve got this.”


End file.
